Mars Comments or Suggestions
Comments and suggestions and questions welcome Questions * once we have all our stuff together what all is needed to compile it. a step by step detailed description would come in handy right about now as i do not have one for the documents Project. lavcoyote25 * I'll post what I have in the World Edit Knowledge Base later today. Rman JackRman Jack * Mars Backstory Equals Tech Rationale * This is an off-shoot to T. Gold's "Deep Hot Biosphere" Theory & the NON-fossil origins of Oil. * It also posits a New Use for the "LAS-Sat & SAT-UPLINK".. * Lastly... it addresses "Boot-strapping" premises which have heretofore NOT been addressed. * Let me backtrack & then come back full-circle to the hand-writing on the wall..... Adeiu. * This is my POV approaching it from a Sci-fi perspective to achieve versimilitude, credibility or that "willing suspension of disbelief." * Fundamental Considerations: * Available or usuable Energy Source * Raw Materials * Manufacturing Capacity * Scenario 1: Mars already has an extraterrestial Energy Infrastructure Grid that can be tapped-into. * Scenario 2: "Start-Gate" everything from Earth to build # 1 (NOT the movie... rather Robert Heinlien's concept of 50 years ago.) * Scenario 3: Energy Infrastructure for initial foothold to build manufacturing capacity has to be "Boot-strapped" to Mars. * "Boot-strapping" to Mars to achieve Martian Manufacturing independence is a 4-staged process, IMO: * A.) Establish Lunar Colony including component manufacturing capacity. * B.) Lunar finished sub-assembly components are "sling-shot or catapulted" into a Martian Gravity Well trajectory for eventual High Martian Orbit. * C.) Once "B" is achieved the level 1 Solar Energy Harvesting components are assembled in Martian orbit. Orbital Transmission Array is assembled. Components for surface energy reception, raw material extraction, surface & sub-surface energy conversion & manufacturing capacity are payload / shuttled down. * D.) Surface assemblies of "C" allow for foothold establishment & eventual independence from most imports of Moon or Martian Orbit facilities. * Even after Martian surface independence is acheived the Orbital boot-strapping infrastructure CAN still be in-play. * A Martian Explorer expedition or small Research Colony is WAY different than supporting a Martian War Machine in the WZ-sense. * Back to South America for me.. Heh. ;) comments * WZ On "Glorious Mars" * The god of War in Mythology, Mars was not a locale I ever contemplated for a WZ CAM till Coyote began working on it a few years back. * My CAM focus was (& still is) South America & Asia. But Mars has grown on me thanks to Coyote's marvelous work on the CAM maps. To such a degree that I felt a passion to contribute to its ultimate realization. * It has also led me to explore Mars like I haven't since I devoured Edgar Rice Burroughs Mars series of novels. * The last few days I have been perusing a book called: Destination Mars by Alain Dupas. (Originally pub. in French in 2002, then trans. & pub. in English in 2004.) * OH my god...... "Glorious Mars" is the only way to come close to the artist renderings in this magnificent book. * Am re-inspired to complete the Mars Texture Tile Set. Especially the Polar Ice Caps - renderings to die for. * Now if Chojun's Sky Paint Box is implemented in WZ. WOW !!! * Talk about TOTAL, Visceral, Immersive Gameplay. :-) * The Artist who did these enchanting renderings is Ron Miller. He also was the set-designer for such movies as Dune and Total Recall. * Check your local library for a copy & if they don't have it ask 'em to order it ! * Coincidentally Coyote lives in Canada & the publisher of this book is Canadian ! * Six-degrees of seperation & serendipity all rolled-up into an amazing whole. * Have a look inside: Destination Mars * Rman JackRman Jack 22:42, 20 Jan 2005 (PST)